Last Breath
by KyraLeonheart
Summary: Neji x Sakura Oneshot. Sakura feels death inside. She’s broken, all alone and craving for release… In the end she realizes that she might not be so alone after all… but it’s too late for her.


**Posted:**** 05/09/2006**

**Edited:**** 10/07/2007**

**Beta-ed:**** Never**

**Last Breath**

**Summary: Neji x Sakura ****Oneshot. Sakura feels death inside. She's broken, all alone and craving for release… In the end she realizes that she might not be so alone after all… but it's too late for her.**

**A/N: Kyra is an OC; I just needed someone to pair Sasuke up with.**

**I usually don't like happy endings cause I really never believed in them. I had this idea in my mind for quite some time now and just had to write it down before going insane. If at least one person cries while reading this story I will feel satisfied because I will have fulfilled my objective. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Character's death. Rated for suicide.**

**-**

_SAKURA'S POV_

NORMAL POV

-

Haruno Sakura sat on the cold floor of her bedroom. Tears running down her face making it shine under the pale moonlight that made its way through the open window. Why was she crying? Because she was broken. Why? After all she should have all the reasons to be happy.

She was an ANBU medic-nin, the second best beat only by her sensei the Godaime Hokage herself. In a few days she would be 19 years old and she was one of the most desirable women in Konohagakure. She should be happy, right? Wrong!

Six months after the second attempt to return her crush, Uchiha Sasuke, home to Konohagakure, said nin had returned on his own free will claiming upon himself the death of his former sensei Orochimaru and his "puppy" Kabuto. Apparently the Sannin tried to take Sasuke's body but the Uchiha prodigy had other plans. Although most of the people didn't trust Sasuke he was readmitted as a Shinobi in the village and had the support of his friends. Despite the love Sakura felt towards the Sharingan user she acted towards him as a younger sister would, afraid that he might get away from her once again if she admitted her feelings for him once again so soon. She hopped that one day he would love her back, but those silly hopes came crashing down when he confessed her one day that he liked a certain civilian named Kyra and asked Sakura's help to get the young maiden's heart. Although it pained her she did what she was asked to do because, above all, she just wanted him to be happy. Sure enough both were now happily married (as much as Sasuke can be happy especially with a whip-obsessed wife as his, God he loved her violent and perverted personality).

Since Sasuke had killed his brother on an ANBU mission just a couple of months prior to the current date, he was now busy trying to resurrect his clan. The couple didn't get out much. I think you get the picture…

With the death of the snake master the war came to a halt and even Akatsuki were now officially out of busyness. The newfound peace was the ideal scenery for the couples that had been forming. Sakura smiled bitterly at the thought. Sasuke and the blue-haired girl Kyra; Shikamaru and the sand Kunoichi Temari; Ino and Chouji; Lee and TenTen; Kiba and Hanabi… even Naruto and Hinata were to be married in a few months. It really pained her to think about that. Why, you ask? Simple: she felt left out. Not just because everyone but her had found someone, but also because she felt she didn't belong there.

Since the end of the war she hadn't been having much work at the hospital and also there weren't many high ranked missions. In times like these you should be spending time with your family, your friends, your special people… but she… her parents died on a mission shortly before Sasuke's marriage so she was now living alone in a small house. Her friends were busy with their "soul mates". As for someone special…

There was a person who, against all odds, she felt was special to her: Hyuuga Neji. After the mission to Sunagakure to save the KazeKage the two of them became really close. He was her best friend, always comforting her. Who stood by her side when her parents died? Hyuuga Neji! Her own team mates didn't seem to be aware of what happened until the day of the funeral! That's so you can see how bad they were falling apart.

Also Neji has a hospital phobia rivalled only by Hatake Kakashi's, the copy ninja himself! Speaking of which, the silver haired man was now enjoying vacations with his girlfriend Anko and their friends Asuma and Kurenai. It was the first time they were having fun after the death of Gai and Genma on a mission.

Returning to Neji, since he despised hospitals with all his heart he would go to Sakura's house whenever he got hurt. She was the only person he allowed to heal him… until now it seems. And that brings us to her current problem.

Sure Sakura never felt like she belonged and the feeling only got worse with the passing years. There was emptiness inside, apathy, which drove her friends away without them even noticing it. The only person who somehow made her feel alive was Neji. Feeling that he needed her to treat him gave her a reason to live, to wake up every day and face the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole being. He was the only tinny, little bit of light she held on to, but apparently he didn't need her anymore…

She was perfectly aware that she hadn't seen the white-eyed boy for a month now, but figuring he was on a mission (since he was an ANBU captain now) she shrugged it off. She could feel the effects of his absence already. She felt even emptier than before, a mere shell of what she had once been. Her once bright emerald eyes were now dull and emotionless. The only person that brought some kind of emotion to them wasn't there.

Earlier that night she had gone to the hospital for her next shift. Since there wasn't many missions now she was stuck there (not that she would have much to do there anyway in times of peace), thinking about Neji when she came to a halt. There he was, talking to a nurse who was clinging to him and flirting openly with him. He wasn't even stopping her! So, she wasn't needed anymore, huh? It seems he had found someone ELSE to take care of him. Someone that was OBVIOUSLY not her.

Feeling more broken inside she stepped out of the building and ran towards her house, ran upstairs and sat on her bedroom's floor. And there she was now: a crying broken doll.

It wasn't that big of a deal and she knew it, but she had been far too tired for far too long. She was too tired of life. The loss of the Hyuuga's affection had only been the last straw.

Sakura sighed and stood up heading towards the bathroom where she stuck her head under the sinker's tap washing away her sins and sorrows. With face and hair completely wet she looked at herself in the mirror located above the sinker. The reflexion looked back at her as if mocking her suffering. A ghost with eyes of a lost child who was too afraid and tired was what she saw. She sighed running her fingers trough her pink tresses. She was so tired and she only wanted to rest. To rest forever. Fall asleep and never to wake up.

She went back to her bedroom and lay on the bed. Her small hand snaked its way to her kunai holster and drew a kunai taking her time to study the weapon in her hand. So beautiful and yet so incredibly deathly. She wore it countless times to protect lives, taking many others in the process. Now it would take only one more life, one more to satisfy its lust for blood. Sakura sighed again and looked at the pale moon trough the open window.

-

Neji walked out of the hospital with a scowl adorning his beautiful face. Damn those fangirls! And damn Shikamaru for doing this to him.

The wind blew softly playing with his coffee coloured tresses as he looked at the moon. It was a beautiful night. Damn it! He should be with Sakura right now. He growled in anger as he remembered the day's events.

He was in a two men team's mission and got hurt pretty badly. He made his way to the village with Shikamaru who was fairing better than himself. Neji could only think about getting to Sakura's house so he could finally get his well earned rest while she healed him. Not only was she the most talented medic-nin out there and a trust worthy friend but she was also the woman he secretly loved. It pained him to see her so broken and he tried his best to make her live once again, but he wouldn't let her know how he felt just yet. It was like taking advantage of her condition. He kept his emotions hidden even when he lost himself in her beautiful emerald orbs and in the feeling of her soft porcelain skin touching him during the healing procedures. He smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to go to her! But fate is a bitch as it is and the young prodigy had fainted earlier from blood loss soon after crossing Konohagakure's gates. Shikamaru wasn't informed about the silent pact between his partner and the pink haired kunoichi so he did the only rational thing: he took his partner to the hospital.

Neji was treated immediately and woke up soon after. He was pissed. Scratch that, hell he was ANGRY, FURIOUS! He hated hospitals! He was making his way towards the exit so he could go to Sakura so she could finish the job when he was stopped by a rather loud nurse, a rabid fangirl who took hold of his arm pretending to check his bandages and then clang to him talking non-stop. Feeling his patience grow thinner he politely asked the girl to leave him alone. When she didn't he was preparing to remove her forcefully when an older nurse appeared and spared him the trouble. She was asking for Sakura. Apparently the girl was late for her shift and that wasn't like her at all. Weird, he thought. He could swear he felt her chakra just a few moments before. Brushing it off he waited for a few minutes to see if she'd appear, but there was no sign of the pink haired girl. Feeling very worried now he went to search for her as fast as he could (which means at normal speed because he wasn't completely healed so he shouldn't force his body by using chakra. If he wasn't stubborn and had stayed at the hospital he would be fully healed by now, but he wanted HER to heal him… and only her).

When he arrived at her house he saw the light in her bedroom on. He immediately realized something was wrong. He knocked on the door a few times and got no response. When he was about to knock again he smelled something: blood. Slightly panicking now he used his chakra to reach for the window of the bedroom.

-

_I didn't even fe__el it, the kunai piercing trough the flesh of my wrist. Perhaps I didn't do it at all; maybe it was all just a dream. Funny… I never realized it was raining… Oh, it's not rain! It's my blood dripping onto the floor. That's nice, I was starting to wonder if I had dreamt the all thing, but I guess I was not. I guess I simply just cannot feel anymore. I'm… numb._

_It smells so much like blood… my blood. I never thought my blood would smell this nice,__ so sweet… What was that sound? Oh, it was just the kunai falling into the floor when I loosened my grip._

_Yes, I can feel it. My strength is leaving me. It won't be long now. Soon it will all be over._

_Since I'm just a ghost to them now, a mere shell of the bright girl I once was, I guess I'm doing everyone a favour. I won't be a burden to anyone anymore, as Sasuke-kun so kindly stated countless times before._

_I hope they can forgive me someday for this act of cowardly. Heck, who am I kidding? It will be better for all this way! Most likely they won't even realize I'm gone, that I died. Shit, I should've left a note or something. I guess it's too late for that now. They'll probably only find my body many days from now when the smell of my decaying corpse becomes too strong and alerts the neighbours. Yeah, that will probably be it, but I won't be here to see it. Well, at least it's what they say. Is death really the end? Or will I continue to suffer even in death? So many doubts! But it's too late now. I don't have the strength to move even if I wanted to save myself. There is no salvation for me. I close my eyes and brace myself for what's to come. What's that noise? Someone's at the window. I hope they don't come to save me. I wouldn't want to be saved even if it were possible._

_- -_

Neji entered his lover's bedroom and felt his heart die a thousand deaths. How could this happen? He knew she was broken but he never imagined she would do something like this. Didn't she have a reason to live? Wasn't HE a good reason for her to live for? Or maybe something happened while he was gone? Then it hit him. He felt her chakra at the hospital when the shity fangirl was clinging to him. Did Sakura think… Shit, shit, SHIT!!

Pushing all thoughts aside he carefully picked her up bridal style and headed full speed to the hospital completely forgetting his unhealed wounds.

The moment he touched her she shot her eyes open and looked at her saviour. Her eyes were blurry but she knew it was him and whispered his name in confusion, which got his attention.

"Please hold on Sakura, don't die on me please. How could you do this? How could you do this to ME?"

Her mind was cloudy. Her blood loss was too severe. She didn't have much time left and she knew it.

"Neji… why? W-why are y-y-you doing t-this?"

Her voice was weak, barely above a whisper but he heard her. He always did and always would.

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you! I can't let you die… I simply won't!"

They say in death everything becomes clear and Sakura guessed it was true. A true smile graced her lips as she said "thank you" before closing her eyes. Upon death came the revelation: she had been hasty and stupid. She knew now that she didn't want to die. There, in the arms of the man she loved, she understood she wanted a second chance that would never be granted to her. For a moment she thought if she should tell him how she felt or not. She didn't want to burden him but she knew that he had the right to know. These things shouldn't be left unsaid. It was better to love and be loved even if only for a few seconds than to spend a lifetime not knowing what love is, what life truly is.

Neji could see the hospital now and sped up knowing he didn't was racing against the clock. He looked down at the kunoichi in his arms. She smiled at him with teary eyes and whispered the words he waited and longed so long to hear: "I love you". She closed her eyes once again with the image of Neji's smile forever burned in her mind. That was the last thing she wanted to see before she died. She spared a thought on how beautiful his smile was and how warm it made her feel inside. Then there was only darkness.

**----------------------**

Everyone was dressed in black for the funeral. For almost everyone in Konohagakure it was simply the Hokage's apprentice's funeral. They didn't know who Haruno Sakura was anymore, that is if they ever knew her at all.

Her friends stood before her coffin crying and cursing. Not so much because she was gone but because they let it happen. They were so happy with their lives that they were too blind to see her pain. They weren't even worthy of being called friends. They hated themselves for it, but the one who hated himself the most was Neji. Even tough he knew it was pointless and rather stupid, he couldn't help but blaming himself for her death. If only he had gotten there sooner. If only he had told her he loved her sooner…

He placed a dark-red rose above her coffin letting a single lonely tear roll down his beautiful face. It was the second time he cried in public since his father's death. The first had been when he arrived at the hospital with the corpse of his lover, HER corpse, in his arms. Three times he cried in public during his entire life. Three times and not one more. He wouldn't cry anymore. Never again.

Tracing the coffin with his fingertips he looked at the horizon and saw the blooming sakura trees. Neji left the funeral and headed towards them never looking back.

…

……

………

…………

………………

_**One month later **__**the name Hyuuga Neji was added to the memorial of the KIA (killed in action).**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It didn't turn out nearly as dark as I had imagined it…

Hope you liked it.

Please R & R.


End file.
